Waking up the Waynes
by Retainer
Summary: How would you feel if you tried waking the Wayne family in the morning? It's just impossible. But Alfred has his ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This story will be about Alfred, our good old English butler trying to wake up the Wayne family one by one in the morning! There is no specific timeframe. Just... Bruce, Dick, Jason, Tim and possibly Damian. You know how it's hard to wake up in the morning.. How would it feel if you fought crime till late and tried waking up early? Mostly light and humorous! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I owe NOTHING..**

* * *

**Waking up the Waynes**

**Alfred Pennyworth**

Alfred Pennyworth has been serving the Wayne family for 3 generations.

When he was only 10 years old, he remembered his father, Jarvis Pennyworth bringing him to Wayne manor, teaching him how to serve for a family.

His father too was a butler and young Alfred grew up learning how to pour tea properly, how to make beds and to never tell the family's secret. Whatever it may be…

That was what his father taught him first.

"_See Alfred, here is the number one rule of serving a family. What happens in the manor stays in the manor." _ Then the old man chuckled to himself and continued to cook some delicacy that would be on the same mahogany table Alfred has been polishing yesterday.

Of course, not to brag but, Alfred considered himself to be a wonderful butler.

Hell, he needed a trophy saying that he was the number one butler of the century.

He kept Master Bruce's secret identity as Batman, raised plenty of young ones his master adopted and brought home without a warning, stitched up just too many stitches, drove them everywhere, sometimes dragged Batman home all by himself (which was extremely hard for a old man his age with back problems) and mended broken bones at three in the morning. Also, he made award winning scones.

However, one thing Alfred just could not get used to was…

Waking up the Wayne family in the morning.

* * *

**Alfred will start by waking up Bruce Wayne first...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go! Alfred waking up Bruce Wayne, a.k.a. Batman.. Hope its not too boring.. TwT**

**Enjoy! **

**~Retainer**

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing..**

* * *

Master Bruce was the easiest to wake in the morning since he actually liked to wake up early and do what Billionaire Bruce Wayne does at day and whatever Batman does at night.

Alfred shot out of bed at 6 AM like he had been doing the last 30 years of his life. Then, he took a shower, changed into his butler suit and began to prepare Master Bruce's protein shake (which he might add, it looked disgusting.)

Unlike the young masters, the owner of the Wayne manor preferred to be woke early so he can do his usual morning work outs.

After blending various ingredients, he put the drink on a platter and walked upstairs. On his way upstairs, he took some clean bandages and the first aid kit.

Although Master Bruce was the owner of this house, he refused to sleep in the master bedroom. Instead, he slept in his bedroom ever since he had when he was only a child.

Alfred stopped in front of the door and knocked three times. He always knew that his master wouldn't wake up to his knocks but, he did it every morning any way. After hearing no response, the butler walked in the spacious room.

When Bruce Wayne was a child, this room was filled with various toys, books and the walls were painted light blue. Being a teenager, the toys and books were replaced with electronic devices, video games and the blue walls were plastered with rock band posters also, his room always smelled like… dirty socks (no matter how Alfred cleaned and sprayed.)

Now, the bedroom was mostly empty except some simple furniture and books. Personally, Alfred preferred the old rooms better.

The first thing he noticed was his expensive suit strewed all over the floor. He sighed and picked up the clothes in an orderly manner and laid it on the end of the king-sized bed.

The second thing he noticed was his alarm clock was smashed and its pieces were rolling around. Not again… His master had bad habit of breaking alarm clocks.

Master Bruce was sleeping on the very tip of the enormous bed, all curled up in the fetal position.

When he was Bruce Wayne, his face was serious and the weight of his family and business made him stoic. When he was Batman, his face was bruised and filled with many cuts that came with his night job.

But, when he was asleep, his face was relaxed and the corner of his mouth was even tiniest bit curled upwards.

How Alfred hated to wake him from his slumber! However...

"Master Bruce, it's time to wake up."

Instead of shooting out of bed like the butler himself, his master mumbled something incoherent and swatted him.

Alfred moved swiftly out the way before he got hit.

He tried again.

"Master Bruce," he said as he gently shook him.

"Mmmphm," he mumbled and rolled backwards from Alfred.

The last method had to be done.

Alfred set down his tray and smacked his master's back with his gloved hand.

"OW!" Bruce Wayne sat up, blinked several times and looked at his trusty butler. "Was that really necessary?" he grumbled.

"Yes sir, or do I have to remind you that after breakfast, you have a meeting with the Korean ambassador? First, let me change your bandage. Turn," he ordered his master.

Like a well-trained puppy, the muscular man turned to the order of the old British man as he began changing his bandages from a nasty cut he got from cat woman last night.

Although, Alfred found it strange that the bed covers had scratches on it also.

* * *

**Catwoman... *smirks***


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is boys and girls! I give you the smoldering hot Richard Grayson, aka, the boy wonder, sexiest beast on Earth-16, the "dog" (Wally West referance..)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alfred always dreaded mornings ever since Master Bruce adopted little Master Richard.

Don't get him wrong, Alfred adored, no, loved his Master's adopted son. The old butler enjoyed the presence of a youngster in Wayne manor.

Before Master Richard, it was just the old butler and the brooding Bruce Wayne.

But now, there would always be child's laughter in the house and Alfred swore he saw his Master actually smiling with his angel.

Alfred did whatever 9-year old boys needed. Baking cookies, helping with homework, dropping off to school… Now the boy was 13 years old.

And one thing he, Alfred Pennyworth, the greatest butler in the world, struggled to do was waking up this so called "angel".

Right on the dot, Alfred shot out of bed and walked upstairs.

But not to wake his eldest Master of the house.

No, to wake Master Richard.

Alfred didn't even bother to knock anymore. He's been doing it for the last few months, and no matter how hard he knocked, it didn't help.

As he walked in the boy's room, he experienced déjà vu.

Like when Master Bruce's childhood room, it looked like various articles of random objects had exploded in here. Clothes, toys, and school books were scattered messily on the expensive carpet. He even noticed a deep purple stain, smack dab in the middle of the large room.

How could he have missed that? Alfred frowned at the thought of scrubbing that stain off. For now, he pushed the thought aside and went closer to the sleeping boy.

It was odd how this new young master looked uncannily like Master Bruce's younger self. They both found peace and comfort by relating to each other. After all, both lost their parents when they were young.

"Master Richard, time to rise and shine," he said lightly.

Instead of waking up like a good boy should do, he rolled over much like his father and mumbled something incoherent.

Alfred tried harder. "Master Richard," he said loudly as he nudged the boy.

"Five, no, ten more minutes mami…" he tried compromising with his "mom".

Alfred sighed and slapped the boy's backside swiftly.

"OWWWWIEEE!" he screamed with his high-pitched voice (he didn't hit puberty yet... *shudder*).

"Wh-Why'd that for?" he complained as he began rolling himself with the duvet like a over-grown caterpillar. The old butler quickly caught on to this as pushed the boy the other way.

Dick unraveled so fast that with a "thump", he landed on the floor.

"FINE, FINE! I give, I give!" he yelled, his face still planted on the carpet.

"Ooooh, is that pizza?" he said, mesmerized by the rotting pizza he found stuck underneath his bed.

Alfred swatted the boy into his bathroom as he took a good look around the disgusting room.

He had a lot to clean today.

First, he should get gloves… and a mask.

* * *

**Did you like it? :D**

**Please Follow, Favorite, Review if you like what you read!**

**It means A LOT to me and it helps me get motivated!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
